Unveiling the Already Revealed
by KazamaRules
Summary: My first fic! This doesn't really have a story but I promise my other ones will.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken, Namco does. But! I own my made up character, Shonen Kazama! Ha, ha! (expect to see him in my other stories)

This is my first fic! Awesome!

One Friday afternoon, Shonen and Jin were sitting outside. Shonen was busy chowing down on Zebra Cakes. Jin looked over at him. "Why do you eat so much?" "(mouth full) Hey! There is nothing wrong with eating 4 Zebra Cakes in a row! They cost me a dollar! At least I won't be getting fat later on in life!" "Your bad eating habits could catch up with you soon." "At least I'm not in love with Xiaoyu!" Shonen began laughing and pointing at Jin. "I don't like her!" Shonen kept laughing until he started choking. "Help me! I'm choking!" Shonen started gripping his throat. Jin began laughing. "You're choking! I told you you were gonna die choking on food!" "Shut up!" Shonen spat out his food. "So I wasn't choking on food! Dummy! I swallowed a fly!" Both of them watched as the fly flew away. As the fly flew away, Hwoarang came up on his motorcycle. "Guess what?" Shonen balled up his bag. "You have AIDS! I knew it! You suck! You...suck...POPSICLES!!!!" Shonen began laughing at Hwoarang. "No! I got my motorcycle repainted!" Jin glanced over at the motorcycle. "I don't see any changes." "Of course! Wait," Shonen got a closer look at the paint job. "Whoa, man! You got ripped off! I see all kinds of scratches on this thing! You should stop 'Ghost Riding' your bike. I know what'll fix it up! Spit shine!" Shonen gathered his saliva and prepared to spit. Hwoarang rushed up to him and covered Shonen's mouth. "You're not spiting on my bike! I worked hard to get this thing!" Jin stood up and walked over to them. "Worked hard? You barely work at all! What do you do to keep this thing afloat?" Jin stared at the handlebars. "Is that duct tape?!" Shonen began laughing again. "You got duct tape on your handlebars! Seriously man, that's not cool." "Yeah, you should get that checked out." Shonen pulled out a pellet gun from his pocket. "Well, I have something important to do." "Like what?" "Oh, I don't know. I was gonna shoot some birds, trespass on people's property, spray paint houses, pull pranks, and go to the beach and write on people who are sleeping." "Mom's gonna kill you if she finds out you've been killing innocent birds." "She's not gonna find out, she didn't say anything when I shot that pigeon with a shotgun." "She put you in therapy, plus, that wasn't even a bird! That was a homeless guy!" "And Beethoven was a person. Like I'm gonna believe you." "Beethoven _was_ a person!" "No he wasn't! He was a dog who knew how to play the piano! You can't change my knowledge Jin! I'm smarter than you!" "Really? What's the square root of 144?" "7!" "Wrong! It's 12 dumbass!" "Damn you! But here's something you don't know: Mary-Kate and Ashley were 3 different people!" "They were 2 people! Mary-Kate is one name!" "No it's not! Kate died in a car crash! Ha! Hush mode! Hush mode! Hush mode! You can't say anything! You are in hush mode!" "But-" "Hush mode! I'm leaving!" "Is he actually serious about that?" "Yeah, he's a little messed up. He failed the 8th grade twice." "Oh."

(later that day)

Jin and the rest of the gang watched as Shonen walked back home with a steel bat he found. "Hey Hwoarang!" "What?" "I shot your mom!" "You shot my mom!?" "I'm kidding! But I beat your dad to death with this bat." " "You killed my dad!?" "Tricked you again! No, but seriously, I p on your cat. (I don't know if you could say that word on this site.) "Ew man that's sick! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "Actually, I didn't pee on your cat. But I vandalized your house. There's bird poop everywhere on your front lawn." "How did you manage to get bird poop on my front lawn?" "Well, I can't really explain it." "You touched it didn't you?" "Ew! That's just nasty. I didn't touch it! Let's just say I made the birds hover over your lawn and they had to use the bathroom. Also, there's graffiti on the side of the house. You might wanna get that cleaned off." "Hmm, I don't remember. I think it had my name in it somewhere. But I wrote on people at the beach though. Not a lot of them though. People were chasing me. I was chasing this one dude with my pellet gun and I think he s himself over a dozen times. It was hilarious!" "Don't you think chasing people with pellet guns is a sign of crude humor?" "No! It symbolizes fun nature girl! What do you do all day? Do just sit around watching the time pass by? Huh? Is that how you get your sick kicks Julia? Watching birds? I shoot them! Because it's fun!" "Is there anything else to do besides listening to Shonen?" "I know! We could go to the store!" "What store?" "Um, Wal-Mart?" "How how about we go shopping for clothes?" Shonen, Jin, Hwoarang, Steve, and Eddy disagreed. "No way!" "There's alot more stuff to do other than go shopping. We should go kill something. Like Kuma!" "No." "I've got an idea! Why don't we sit around and watch time go by?" "That sounds awesome!" Everyone sat down and watched 3 hours pass by. "This blows. Why isn't there anything to do anymore?" "There's some flashing lights down that way. But, I bet that's a car crash." "I didn't hear any metal twisting." Shonen went up to Hwoarang's bike and ripped off the handlebars. "What the hell are you doing?" "Duct tape does not always solve your problems! Use super glue! It's super sticky!" The motorcycle began to fall apart. "Um, that part wasn't my fault. It was the duct tape." "My bike! I'm gonna kill you!" "You can't catch me! I'm the fastest person on Earth!" Hwoarang chased Shonen around the house. Soon the others joined in. "What did I ever do to you guys!? You people are gay! I hope everything bad in life happens to you and only you! Because you guys suck and you're lame!"

**Please Review! Please! I beg of you!**


End file.
